The Doctor and Jack
by Lastsyns
Summary: A retelling of the second season with Jack traveling with the Doctor as well as Rose. Warning this will contain Jack and the Doctor relationship as well as some serious Rose Bashing. Crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was getting on his nerves again. He had sent her away as he and Jack were desperately trying to stop the Dalek attack. Now Jack was dead. He had heard him die and felt both his hearts break. Jack had been there for him and had done more to keep him sane than Rose ever had, but now Rose lived and he wished it was Jack.

-DW-

He had picked Rose up as his companion after saving her life but with the one little word, run, he had made a mistake. She had fallen for him head over heels. At first he had welcomed the attention. He was alone and her flirting with him was a good distraction. He had even felt bad when he had made the decision to sacrifice her to stop the Dalek that would destroy the world single handedly. But that is when he began to see her for what he had overlooked before.

She was childish, not playful. The questions she asked weren't out of curiosity because she understood but because she didn't. She wasn't trying to help him when his mind, thick with over 900 years of information tried to connect the pieces, she was just pointing out things.

But then he had met Jack. Jack had saved Rose's life when she had yet again ignored him and had wandered off rather than staying put. He pretended to be annoyed with Jacks incessant flirting but it was refreshing to have someone who knew what they were talking about. He could work on fixing the Tardis, with Jack's help and not have to worry that the person helping him was going to press the wrong button and nearly kill him... Again.

So when faced with the impossible choice to build a delta wave and destroy half the earth, he had made the choice to send Rose away. If he had to listen to one more comment from her he was going to scream. He had preprogrammed a recording telling her it was impossible to get back to him and to have a good life. In actuality he planned on fixing Jack's vortex manipulator and getting the Tardis back hopefully before she noticed.

But as the end neared, there she was. And the stupid ape had even taken in the heart of the Tardis. He had watched in shock as she destroyed all the Daleks and then she said I bring life. He felt the horror as he felt Jack return to life. But she hadn't just brought Jack back for the rest of his life. She had been selfish and not wanting Jack to die again she had brought him back as a fixed point. Jack would never die.

He needed to stop her before she could do anymore damage. There was only one way he knew of to remove the heart of the Tardis, well two, but he couldn't murder her... Yet. So swallowing hard he had kissed her. But he had underestimated just how bad of a decision this was until he felt the power rage through him. The pain overwhelmed him completely and he quickly sent it back where it belonged as Rose collapsed.

He was dying, he was going to have to regenerate and it was all her fault. Swearing in every language that he knew, he drug her back onto the Tardis and dumped her onto the floor. He was going to have to take her home. He set the Tardis to go to the time vortex but he waited. As much as Jack pained him to feel now, he couldn't leave without him. He wanted Jack to be there. He waited and was relieved when the doors finally opened and Jack rushed in.

"I thought you sent her home," Jack said looking at Rose passed out on the floor still.

"She came back," He winced as pain flooded him.

Jack quickly stepped over Rose and rushed towards him.

"No stay back," He held up a glowing hand.

"Pretty," Rose commented waking up.

"What happened?" Jack asked him concerned but listening as he stepped away from him.

"I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny." He chuckled and saw tears filling Jack's eyes as Rose looked at him confused.

"Then, why can't we go?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this." He told her honestly.

"You're not making sense." She pouted at him.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with..." He paused as pain ripped through his body again and Rose started to rush over. Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"Stay back," Jack hissed. Jack had never seen a regeneration before but he had heard Time Lords could change their faces and he was sure that is what was going on now.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on." Rose said fighting to get away from Jack.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying." He explained patiently.

"Can't you do something?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go..." He turned eyes away from Rose to look at Jack.

"Don't say that."

"Before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." With that he gave into the energy that was over taking his body and felt the pain of it rip through him as every cell was torn apart and then reassembled. As the golden light faded he focused his eyes on Jack. He smiled as he saw the look of approval in Jack's eyes.

"Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Rose asked angrily.

"He is the Doctor." Jack replied looking him up and down.

"No he isn't."

"Yes I am Rose," He said calmly and in a voice as though he were speaking to a child. "I just changed, you saw me change."

"I don't know what I saw," Rose whined. "But you're not the Doctor."

"I can prove it." He walked over to her. "The first word I ever said to you, trapped in that cellar, surrounded by dummies." he paused as he thought about it. "Ooo, such a big mistake, such a long time ago." Jack chuckled and he smiled. "I should have just left you there, but instead I took your hand. I said just one word. Just one word. Run" He started to reach for her hand as he had done that day and thought better of it as he turned back to the controls, winking at Jack in the process.

"Doctor," Rose whispered.

"Hello," He smiled and waved cheekily at her before he pressed random buttons that messed with the lights in another room of the Tardis. "All right cancel Barcelona. How about I give you a treat and take you home instead and give you a present. Ooo let's say Christmas." He smiled at her. "Doesn't that sound like fun."

"I love Christmas." Rose clapped.

"Good, good." He flicked the lever and sent the Tardis on it's way. "Oh I wonder what this lever does." He pulled the lever and the Tardis rocked.

"Jack help me I can't stop myself." He moaned and then stood up straight. "Faster, we need to go faster." He pushed a button as Jack grabbed him and tried to pull him away from the controls.

"It's all right sweethearts." Jack said.

"Leave him alone." Rose cried out. "We need him to find the Doctor."

"You're right. Faster." Jack hit another lever and the Tardis rocked violently again.

"Jack something has gone terribly wrong." He moaned and collapsed against Jack, breathing shallowly.

"Quick tie him up." Rose said looking around for rope.

"Rose, he is the Doctor." Jack enunciated each word to her hoping she would catch on as he gently supported the Doctor. "Come on Doc, it's okay to be sick but we need you to land this thing. Then you can rest"

"That one, pull it." Jack pulled the lever and the Doctor steadied himself on his feet long enough to help land the Tardis. The landing was not smooth though as they fought to keep Rose from helping as she pressed a random button and pulled a lever that cause the Tardis to materialize while still in the air and crash into a building and then three others before skidding and landing hard on the pavement.

He opened the doors to the Tardis and was relieved to see Mickey and Jackie standing outside them waiting. "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System." He sighed relieved that they had lived. "We did it." He called in to Jack with a dopey grin on his face. "Jackie. Mickey. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important."

He put an arm around each of their necks and pulled them close to him. "What was it?" He thought desperately and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose step off the Tardis. He needed to tell Jackie how much trouble Rose had caused and that she was the reason the tardis crashed. He felt himself slipping though and knew he wouldn't have time to explain why they were there so he said the one thing he hoped would explain it all. He sounded almost apologetic as he told Jackie. "Merry Christmas" Before collapsing to the ground.

"Doctor," Jack exclaimed rushing off the Tardis and to him.

"Now can we tie him up." Rose asked holding up the rope she managed to find.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Jackie asked concerned and not quite sure what was going on. "Who is he and who are you?" She asked Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack saluted her. "And this is the Doctor." Jack gently stroked his head.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who" Jackie asked Jack.

"Just the Doctor, He died to save her life." Jack said pointing at Rose.

"Now why would he do a thing like that." Mickey asked surprised.

"Awe Mickey, didn't you miss me," Rose pouted coming over and putting her arm around him.

"Rose for the last time, I am with Adenna," Mickey stated firmly removing her arm.

"What happened."

"He kissed me and made my head feel funny and then he said he was going to change and there was a bright light and then this man kidnapped my Doctor and now we need to get him back." Rose rambled and then paused sniffing the air. "I want chips."

"He told you he was going to change and then he did?" Jackie clarified.

"Yep," Rose looked around confused.

"Well that settles it, he is the Doctor." Jackie stood up. "Jack can you carry him up to the flat with me."

Jack nodded and scooped the thin man up in his arms and followed Jackie up to the flat. "He can sleep in here," Jackie stated and left the room. He gently laid the Doctor on the bed and started to remove his shoes.

"Here you go," Jackie said a moment later returning with pajamas, "Change him into these and I will be right back."

Jack changed the Doctor with care and got him settled below the blankets. He sat on the bed gently stroking his head as he waited for Jackie to return. He heard the door open and close and looked up to see Rose come in followed by Jackie.

"That's my bed." She pouted. "Can't he sleep on the couch?"

"Don't be daft." Jackie told her daughter and then handed Jack a stethoscope. "Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it."

Jack took it and then listened to first the Doctor's right heart and then his left. "Both working." He sighed and sat the stethoscope aside.

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Well, he's got two hearts." Jack explained pulling up the blanket a little and trying to make the Doctor more comfortable before turning to look at Jackie and Rose.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Rose asked excitedly and Jack followed her eyes to the Doctor's crotch.

"Leave him alone." Jack warned her.

"Come on darling," Jackie took Rose's arm and started to lead her out of the room. "How about a nice cuppa tea and we can get caught up."

Jack watched them go before turning back to the Doctor and looking on in concern as golden energy seeped from his mouth. "I don't know what you ever saw in her." He leaned over and gently kissed the Doctor on the head before standing up to find a cup of coffee.

As Jack entered the kitchen, Jackie looked up at him. "How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose said not even looking up from the fridge where her head was buried. Jack rolled his eyes.

"He is a Time Lord. I am not sure how he does it but they do it to save their lives when they are going to die." Jack replied and then got the kettle off the stove. "Do you have coffee?" he asked as he poured a mug of hot water. Rose jumped and hit her head on the under part of the freezer door.

"Jack you shouldn't scare people," she whined before her face lit up and she pulled leftover chips out of the fridge and started to eat them cold. Jack frowned.

"In the cupboard," Jackie replied looking disgusted as Rose stuffed the chips in her mouth. Jack made a cup of coffee as Rose left the room. He took sip and then went to go sit with the Doctor again. When he got to the room though, he felt himself seethe.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as he looked at Rose. She had the Doctor's blankets pulled down and her hand was firmly on his groin. She squeezed it and Jack winced in sympathy as he went over and pulled Rose roughly away, spilling his coffee in the process. "I repeat. What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to see if he has two." Rose said. "He won't mind."

"I mind." Jack felt the anger flowing over him. "Leave him alone. He is sick and needs to sleep."

"He doesn't sleep." Rose pouted.

"Obviously he does." Jack responded and sat down the now empty mug on the nightstand before covering the Doctor back up and smoothing his hair. "Mickey," Jack called out.

"Yeah," Mickey stuck his head in the room.

"I will give you 10 quid if you get her out of here before I kill her."

"For ten quid I might help you." Mickey responded.

"Twenty." Jack sat down on the side of the bed.

"Deal. Come on Rose lets go Christmas shopping." Mickey said taking her by the arm. "And if you are good we can see Santa."

"Yea Santa," Rose exclaimed and let Mickey take her out of the apartment. Jack heard the front door open and close and the apartment went quiet. Putting his feet up on the bed Jack leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes for a moment.

Jack was awoken to the sound of Rose yelling in the Doctor's ear.

"Oh wake up you useless man and help me." She screamed. Before Jack could comprehend what was going on the Doctor sat upright quickly, aimed his sonic at a tree that was spinning into the room and the tree exploded.

"Remote control." He said. "But who's controlling it?" He stood up.

"You need to rest." Jack said softly and he nodded as he grabbed a dressing gown off the dresser and put it on before heading outside. He led them outside and looked over the railing to see three robot Santa's looking up at them one holding a remote control.

"Oh my god, Santa's here and I am not asleep." Rose fretted. "Now how am I going to get my presents."

He aimed his sonic at the Santas and they beamed away. He quickly switched the settings and them aimed the sonic at Rose, but Jack gently took it from his hand. He smiled innocently at Jack.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." Mickey stated.

"Pilot fish." he said softly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just pilot fish." Jack answered her as the the Doctor grimaced and fell against the railing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jack knelt down concerned. Not wanting to grab him if he was hurt.

"She woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He opened his mouth and exhaled another stream of golden energy. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. "My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked him but before he could answer her Rose started to speak.

"Painkillers? Do you need aspirin? Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol? Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?  
Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?.." She rambled on not pausing for a breath.

"I need you to shut up." He finally snapped at her.

"I am just trying to help." Rose pouted.

"We haven't got that much time." He answered reaching for his sonic again and Jack just moved it out of his reach.

"You'll regret it later." Jack kissed his head softly.

"Not that much," He replied cheekily and then turned serious. "If there's pilot fish, then." He paused losing his train of thought as pain ripped through his head clouding his thoughts. He took a deep breath. "The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." He finally managed to stutter out before passing out into Jack's arms.

Jack scooped him up and carried him back to the bed. He gently pulled off the dressing gown before covering him back up and then turning to Rose, who was standing in the doorway.

"You wake him again and next time, I will let him kill you." Jack threatened her.

"Come along love." Jackie said to Rose. "You've done enough damage for one night." Rose looked confused but allowed her mom to led her away. Jack settled down next to the Doctor again. It was going to be a long night.

Jackie came in a short time later with a wet wash cloth and he gently wiped the Doctor's head. The Doctor was still breathing shallowly and he had started to sweat. Concerned Jack pulled the stethoscope back out and listened to the Doctor's hearts.

"Only one is beating." He said sadly looking at Jack. "He is worse and if he dies because she woke him..." He trailed off as Mickey poked his head around the corner.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?"

"Yeah. Keep a count of it." She told him and he disappeared. She turned back to Jack. "It's midnight. Christmas day."

"Yeah, Happy Christmas," Jack responded sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am sure he is going to be okay." Jackie said sensitively and then as a change of subject she added. "Did you hear that they lost contact with the satellite that is suppose to be approaching mars?"

He just shook his head no as Mickey came into the room with a laptop.  
Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey told them.

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked coming in behind Mickey.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that." Mickey looked at the Doctor. "He needs to wake up again."

"I'll do it." Rose said cheerfully and headed over to the bed.

"What did I tell you Rose?" Jack asked her patiently.

"Waking him is bad." She twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yeah so don't do it." Jack said and then turned to Mickey. "How close?"

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy." Mickey advised them and Jack nodded.

"So, it's going to be fine?" Rose asked and Mickey looked at Jack and Jack raised an eyebrow in agreement.

"Don't you two start." Jackie said firmly putting a stop to whatever they were planning. "Come on let's go watch the news on the telly and let him sleep." She stood up and let Mickey and Rose go ahead to the living room. "You too Jack."

"I'd rather stay with him."

"I know you would but come along." Jackie advised. She waited for Jack in the doorway. He leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the head and adjusted his blankets, hoping Jackie would leave and let him stay. He heard her sigh as he made sure that the untouched water glass was still full. He kissed the Doctor on the head again and then left the room.

Sitting down in front of the Tv, he tried to pay attention to the news but his thoughts were with the Time Lord. He had just started to drift off to sleep when he was awoken by Jackie commenting on the news.

"Huh?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Funny sort of rocks," She repeated.

"Those aren't rocks." Jack responded leaning in closer as the picture changed to an alien with a head like a goat's skull. It growled and gurgled and Jack felt the fear in him grow as he stood up and ran back to the sleeping Doctor.

"What is it love," Jackie asked coming up behind him.

"The Tardis translation matrix isn't working." Jack replied shakily. "If it isn't working that means there is something seriously wrong with the Doctor and he isn't connecting to her. I never realized before how much that the translation depended on him."

"Jack come take a look at this." Mickey called from the living room. Jack reluctantly stood up and headed to Mickey. "I've got access to UNIT. They are tracking a spaceship and it is big, fast and it is coming this way.

"Of course it is." Jack responded his voice raising. "The Sycorax, have just made their presence known."

"You know who they are?" Mickey asked surprised.

"I am from the 51st century," Jack commented and then quickly continued. "But the real question is why are they here?"

"And what color are they," Rose inputted looking proud of herself. Jacks' eyes narrowed.

"Very good Rose," He said dryly. "But the grownups are talking. Now go and play."

"I'm not a child." She pouted.

"What are they coming for though? The Doctor?" Jack asked Mickey and Mickey shrugged.

"They are trying to claim it is a hoax but everyone is remaining on red alert." Mickey read off the screen as Jack stood up and headed back into Rose's bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked the sweaty head of the Doctor. The Doctor's breath had become more shallow and his head was burning up.

"Please sweetheart." Jack whispered. "What do you need? What is it you need? I need you to tell me so you can get better."

Rose appeared in the doorway. "The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us."

"Rose, you have five seconds to leave my sight." Jack said. Rose stood her ground. He counted slowly.

"One, two, three, four..."

"You love him, don't you?" Rose asked before he could say five.

"Yes, I do." Jack answered.

"Too bad he is in love with me." Rose stated.

"Five," Jack replied standing up and Rose ran from the room. He followed her out, not sure what he intended to do. But stopped dead in his tracks as he watched on the telly people walking zombie like up to the rooftops. One third of the population was in danger and the man who could help them was sick. He didn't blame the Doctor but he couldn't help but want the Doctor to hurry up and wake up. The scene on the telly changed as the prime minister, Harriet Jones, sat down at a desk with a photograph of the queen on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech." Harriet Jones said solemnly. I'm afraid that's been cancelled." She turned to look at someone who was off screen. "Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us."

Rose burst into tears. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum." She sobbed and Jack resisted the urge to yell at her as she leaned on her mum for comfort.

"It's all right. I'm sorry." Jackie rolled her eyes at Jack as she comforted Rose. All of a sudden the flat started to shake and the windows shattered.

"What was that?" Rose screamed as Jack ran to the window and looked out.

"The spaceship has entered the atmosphere. We have no choice, we need to get the Doctor to the Tardis, where he will be safe." He hurried back in the room and with great care put a dressing gown on him and lifted the shaking man off the bed. The Doctor groaned with out waking and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack smiled.

"You waking up sweetheart." He asked kindly. Receiving no response he hurried to the door. Jackie opened it for him and he ran out the door and down to the Tardis followed closely by Rose and Mickey. Jackie was struggling behind them carrying several bags.

"What is that?" He called up to her.

"Food." She replied. "Rose love, come help me." Rose disappeared as he entered the Tardis and laid the Doctor gently on the floor near the controls. He sat down beside him and rested the Doctor's head on his thigh. Rose returned a few moments later only carrying a thermos.

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked Jack hopefully.

"No," Jack sighed.

"I can again." Rose announced.

"I don't think you should try." Jack said. "Try that again and you might rip the universe in half."

"So what are we just going to sit here." Rose pouted. Jackie came in and sat down a couple bags.

"Fat lot of good you are." She scolded Rose. "I am going to get the rest. Rose share the tea." Jackie said before leaving the Tardis again.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end." Mickey stated sarcastically.

"Rose stop touching things." Jack said firmly as Rose played with the monitor.

"I want to watch Telly." She said. "But all it shows is this weird pattern."

"Maybe it is a distress signal." Mickey came around to look at the screen.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do." Rose started to pout again. "I want to watch the news."

"Are you going to be a misery all the time?" Mickey asked her.

"Yes." She nodded at him.

"Then you can just leave and deal with the sycorax." Jack told her.

"No," She replied.

"Go and help your mum at least." Mickey said as she opened the thermos. She looked at Mickey and dropped the thermos on the floor of the Tardis spilling its contents as she skipped over to the door and started to head out. As she stepped outside though she was pulled away from the door and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey ran to the door and pulled it closed tightly. He looked at Jack as Jack straightened up the tipped over thermos.

"Think she will be okay," Mickey asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Does it matter?" He chuckled. Tea vapors began to rise through the floor grating and he started to move the Doctor away from it but stopped as the Doctor turned his head towards it and took a deep breath in and exhaled out golden energy.

Outside of the Tardis they could hear Rose babbling about the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, the Daleks, chips and someone called Shareen. Jack rolled his eyes.

"She's going to get us all killed." Mickey stated as the Sycorax burst into laughter at her speech.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet yelled through the door.

"Just kill her all ready," Jack muttered and both him and Mickey snickered.

"Oi, Jack, that's not very nice." The Doctor stated opening his eyes.

"Welcome back Doc," Jack said happily and leaned down and kissed the Doctor on the forehead.

"Now don't you start that." The Doctor grinned as he sat up and saw Mickey.

"Mickey, at least you were smart enough to stay on board." He stated. He stood up with Jack's help and wandered over to the controls. He stuck his tongue to the back of his teeth as he set the coordinates on the Tardis. He put his hand on the lever, which would send the Tardis off, held it there for a moment, tempted to leave Rose, but not willing to risk the Earth.

Outside they could hear the Sycorax now speaking in English. "Then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved."

"Oh, now you start speaking English," Rose yelled at them.

The Doctor removed his hand and headed to the doors. "If she would just keep her mouth shut."

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile."

Rose started to do a very bad imitation of the Sycorax language and the leader roared in anger. The Doctor shook his head as he opened the door and looked at Rose with disgust and then to Harriet. "Did you miss me?"

The Sycorax cracked his whip and the Doctor caught it and pulled it out of his hands. He tossed it casually to Jack behind him. "You could have someone's eye out with that." He stated as he stormed over to another Sycorax and took his club and broke it.

"Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." He pointed at the Sycorax leader and then smiled cheekily as he turned around. "Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North." He gave her a hug and then turned to look at Jack. "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! And she was clumsy enough to drop one for me. Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses."

He went and stood close to Jack and in a low voice asked Jack. "Be honest, how do I look?"

Jack leaned forward and took the Doctor's chin in his hand and planted his lips firmly on his. He pulled back and the Doctor smiled.

"I take it you like it, but answer me honestly. Am I ginger?"

"No," Jack replied confused.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He pouted and started to storm off. "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You tried to kill me." He paused and thought for a second. "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." He shook his head. "Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked confused.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"He's an imposter." Rose butted in.

"He's the Doctor," Jack agreed.

"If I might interrupt." The Sycorax leader said impatiently.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow." The Doctor turned towards him and stared at him as though he had all the time in the world.

"Who exactly are you?" the Sycorax asked.

"Well, that's the question." The Doctor responded.

"I demand to know who you are!" The Sycorax leader yelled and Rose giggled.

The Doctor glared at her. "I don't know!" He yelled back at the Sycorax leader and then in a calmer voice continued. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked at Jack and Jack blushed. "Judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button." He ran up the stairs happily and stopped at the button. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

He opened the base of the pillar under the button and dips his finger into the red drops in the middle. "And what've we got here? Blood?" He puts his finger on his tongue and taste it. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control." He announces happily.

"Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years." Jack responds to the Doctor as he watches him from the bottom of the stairs.

"I know," The Doctor grinned happily. "You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." He hits the button. As Rose claps happily and Harriet yells for him to stop.

"You killed them!" Harriets aide exclaimed.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked the Sycorax.

"We allow them to live." The Sycorax responded.

"Allow? You've no choice." Jack scoffed.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "All blood control is, is a cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong. Otherwise Rose here would be a goner."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that," Rose agreed with the Sycorax and Mickey stepped forward and covered her mouth.

"Shut up before they decide to just kill us and get this over with." Mickey hissed in Rose's ear.

"Leave them alone!" The Doctor yelled.

"Or what?" The Sycorax taunted.

"Or," The Doctor runs over and takes a sword off one of the other Sycorax and then runs back in front of the Tardis.

"Be careful." Jack says behind him.

"I challenge you." The Doctor holds the sword high in the air as the rest of the Sycorax laugh at him. "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion." The Leader taunted him.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He takes off his dressing gown and throws it to Jack. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

"For the planet?" The leader asks and pulls out his own sword.

"For the planet." The Doctor agrees as they rush forward and their swords clash. The Leader swings his sword at the Doctor's head and the Doctor ducks.

"Look out, he's got a sword," Rose cries out.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have realized that otherwise, thanks." The Doctor responds sarcastically. The Doctor realizing the Leader has the upper hand runs up a tunnel and hits the door button letting them out on to an outside platform. He continues to fight the leader but he is driven closer to the edge and then smacked in the nose with the sword. Rose starts to run forward.

"Stay back!" He puts her hand out to stop her and she continues forward. "Oh somebody grab her or we Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." Jack grabs Rose and she looks confused at him. The Doctor gets distracted for a brief moment by Jack and Rose's struggle and the Leader knocks him down and slices his hand holding the sword off. He swears under his breath at Rose and then stands up and looks at the Leader.

"You cut my hand off." He exclaims. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." He concentrates and regrows his hand.

"Witchcraft." Rose exclaims.

"Time Lord." The Doctor responds.

"Doctor!" Jack calls out and throws him another sword. "Stab her next."

He smiles at Jack as he rushes the leader again and quickly disarms him. He knocks the leader down on the edge and then holds the sword to his throat. "I win." He states.

"Then kill me." The Leader hisses.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor says calmly.

"Yes." The Leader responds.

"Swear on the blood of your species." He pushes the blade more firmly against the Leader's throat.

"I swear." The Leader agrees.

"There we are, then." The Doctor says happily and then turns away. "Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow."

"Bravo!" Harriet calls out.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." The Doctor states heading towards Jack. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man."

Rose walks over to the wall and presses the button near the door. The Doctor hears the Leader scream and turns around and sees to his horror the Leader falling to his death. "She stays here." He tells Jack and turns to head inside.

"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." The Doctor tells the rest of the Sycorax as he makes his way back to the Tardis and stands in front of it. The small group are beamed off of the ship and back below to London.

"Aw, she was suppose to stay there." The Doctor moans as Rose begins to scream and run around hysterically.

"Where are we," She cried out.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. You bloody idiot," Mickey shook his head. "We're just round the corner, we did it!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute.: The Doctor holds up his hand and they watch the ship fly away.

"My Doctor." Harriet steps forward and gives the Doctor a hug.

"Prime Minister." He responds happily.

"Are there many more out there?: She asks him concerned.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." He eyes her and she nods.

"Rose!" Jack calls out in surprise as she comes around the corner.

"Mum!" Rose calls out.

"I'm sorry Jackie, we tried." He calls out cheekily and Jackie shakes her finger at him. He smiles and takes Jack's hand and they head back to the flat. "You go on ahead. I want to get dressed." He tells them and stops off at the Tardis. He goes to the wardrobe and starts looking at the clothes. He finally decides on a brown pinstriped suit with white converse shoes and a long brown coat. He admires himself in the mirror before heading up to the apartment, where the rest are waiting. He enters and Jack looks up and smiles at him as Rose screams about the imposter being back and Jackie downs another cup of wine. He mouths an apology to Jack for leaving him alone there and Jack shrugs and mouths back "You owe me."

They sit down to dinner with neither Jack or the Doctor eating much. The dinner is interrupted by the telephone ringing. Jackie stands up and answers it.

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." Jackie says.

"Why?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, just go outside and look." She says crossly to Rose. "Come on, shift!" She waves her hands at them and they head outside to see white flakes falling to the ground.

"It's ash," Rose calls out and covers her head screaming.

"It's an atmospheric disturbance from the spaceship." The Doctor says looking up. "This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new." He smiles at Jack.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" Jack asks him.

"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life." He says standing close to Jack and looking him in the eyes. "That is if you still want to come with me."

"Do you still want me too?" Jack asks.

"Oh, I'd love you to come," He whispers seductively leaning close.

"I'm coming," Rose interrupts leaning between the Doctor and Jack. Jack groans.

"No, you're not," The Doctor says firmly.

"The Doctor wouldn't just leave me here." Rose pouted.

"Oh yes, the Doctor would." The Doctor replies.

He steps around Rose to Jack's side and takes his hand. "So where do you want to first. It's all waiting out there, Jack, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic.

"I just want you to show me the stars." Jack whispers and the Doctor turns red.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and The Doctor were sitting on the floor of the kitchen with their backs against the cupboards. Everyone else in the house had gone to bed but with both of them being restless they had decided to stay up. Jack had a bottle of beer in his hand while the Doctor was sipping a glass of wine.

"Are regenerations always so difficult?" Jack asked the Doctor curiously.

"They have been for me. I strangled a companion once shortly after regenerating." He replied.

"Was it Rose?"

"No."

"Shame."

"Yeah," The Doctor responded and both took a drink and sat there quietly. After awhile Jack spoke up again.

"We should get out of here before everyone wakes up and she tries to come with us." He stood up and pulled the Doctor to his feet who stumbled a little and then giggled. They snuck quietly out of the flat and down to the Tardis. He unlocked the door and then tripped on the small step going to the console.

"Maybe we should just wait. You have trouble driving the Tardis sober," Jack commented.

"Oi, I'm fine," He responded as he danced around the console setting coordinates. He spun and lifted his arms in the air and finally pulled the lever to send the Tardis on her way.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked coming out of the corridors. Jack screamed in surprise.

"I am going to throw her into the time vortex." Jack hissed.

"You can." He nodded, "But there is a good chance the Time winds would rip her apart and scatter a million different Roses all throughout history."

"That would be bad."

"Yeah," He agreed and then looked at Rose and sighed. "Were going further than we've ever gone before."

He materialized the Tardis on a green field across the river from a massive city. Flying cars raced by overhead in the cloudless sky.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." He announced as he stepped off the Tardis and put his coat on.

"No this is Earth, I can tell." Rose responded as she stepped off.

"You got us," Jack answered sarcastically. "I mean the flying cars were a dead give away." The Doctor chuckled and started to stroll towards the river.

"I'll never get used to this." Jack said catching up to him. "Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky."

"What's that smell?" Rose asked sniffing loudly.

"Apple grass." He responded leaning down and plucking a piece. He put it in his mouth.

"Apple grass." She sounded unsure.

"Yeah," He said standing up. "Yeah." He mumbled again and looked at Jack as he walked on.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this." Rose started jumping up and down and then grabbed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it." She flirted.

"Me too." He replied really quickly and then took Jack's hand as he shrugged Rose off of him. "Come on." Nearing the river he takes off his coat and spreads it out on the ground. He sits down and then lays on his back on the coat and looks up at the sky. Jack sits near his head as Rose flops loudly on the other side of the coat.

"So tell me about New Earth," Jack says.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." He starts.

"That was our first date." Rose says putting her hand on his chest. He lifts it off and sets it on her stomach and pats it before quickly pulling away.

"Anyway," He begins again. "Planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?" Jack asks curiously.

"New New York." He responds.

"Oh come on," Rose laughs.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." He looks at Jack who is smiling at him with a dopey grin on his face. "What?" He asks suddenly self conscience.

"You're so different." Jack responds.

"So he is an imposter." Rose states, making them both roll their eyes.

"New New Doctor."

"Can we go and visit New New York?" Jack wonders aloud.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." He tells Jack and points to a building. Jack looks and sees an elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on the same side of the river they are on.

"what is it?" Jack asks.

"Some sort of hospital." he tells him. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. And if we are lucky they will keep her."

"Why are we really here?"

"I got this. A message on the psychic paper." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the paper flipping it open so that Jack can read it. "Someone wants to see me." He tells Jack as Jack reads, -Ward 26 Please Come.

"I know some of these words." Rose announces leaning over to see the paper.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then." Jack says standing up and then helping the Doctor to his feet. Rose stands up and he picks up his coat and puts it back on as the three of them head to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

_For paradox reasons I don't have hope to resolve, there is no chance that Jack is the Face of Boe. Sorry._

* * *

They entered the Hospital reception area and The Doctor squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

"Something the matter?" Jack asked the Doctor curiously.

"I don't like hospitals." He replied.

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose snorted. "Aren't you a Doctor."

"I can't help it. Ever since I was killed in one, they give me the creeps." He responded and Jack squeezed the Doctor's hand back sympathetically. As the Doctor looked around.

"No shop," He said finally, feeling a little disappointed. "No shop. I like the little shop."

"I thought they cured everything." Rose told him.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." He said simply heading towards the lift with Jack, as Rose stopped and stared at the nurses.

"They're cats," She said amazed. "Here, kitty kitty." She approached one of the nurses and much to the displeasure of the nurse, reached out to scratch under her chin. "Aren't you a pretty kitty."

The Doctor ignored the other nurses moving into restrain Rose and continued to pull Jack towards the lift as he pointed to an empty corner of the hospital. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." He commented and Jack chuckled. The lift doors opened and the two of them stepped on leaving Rose behind.

"Ward 26, thanks!" He said happily and as the doors started to close, Rose realized that she was alone with three nurses heading towards her and ran towards the lift doors.

"Hold on! Hold on!" She cried out and he made the tiniest of movements towards the door open button. He saw her eyes light up as the doors finished closing.

"Oh, too late." The Doctor called out trying to sound disappointed. "We're going up."

He heard Rose call through the doors. "It's all right, there's another lift, where are you going."

"Ward 26." He whispered and Jack slapped him playfully as they both started to giggle again. "And watch out for the disinfectant." He called louder.

"Watch out for what?" Rose called back.

"The disinfectant!" Jack whispered.

"The what?" She screamed

"The disin." He paused. "Oh, she'll find out." He told Jack.

"You're mean." Jack responded.

"I was trying to be helpful, not my fault she couldn't hear me." He grinned ear to ear at Jack.

As the lift continued upwards there was an announcement over the speaker. "Commence stage one disinfection."

"Ready," He asked Jack as the spray started from all corners of the elevator drenching them both. With the second phase of the powder and then the third phase of drying out of the way the elevator finally stopped at their destination and they stepped out to survey the ward.

"Please report to reception." A nurse informed them as they stepped out of the elevator. They followed her through the ward.

"Nice place." Jack told the nurse.

"No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop." The Doctor commented. "Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop." The nurse stopped and removed her veil as she turned to look at them.

"The hospital is a place of healing." She said unhappy at the Doctor's comment.

"A shop does some people the world of good." The Doctor shrugged and she turned to head on her way as they followed again. "Not me. Other people."

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend." She commented.

As they passed an open cubicle, he noticed a heavy man laying in the bed. The man's body had almost completely turned to stone. Before he could get a good look though a stern looking lady in glasses rushed in front of him.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." She informed them in an indignant tone.

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" Jack commented and The Doctor nodded gravely.

"I'm dying, sir." The Duke moaned. "A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." The woman in glasses stated.

"Frau Clovis! I'm so weak." The Duke called out to her and the woman rushed to be by his side again.

"Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please." Clovis huffed and Sister Jatt motioned for the Doctor and Jack to follow her again as they continued on their way through the ward.

"He'll be up and about in no time." Sister Jatt informed them.

"I doubt it." The Doctor responded. "Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for." He paused and looked at Jack. "A thousand years?"

"Sounds about right," Jack agreed and then continued. "He might be up and about, but only as a statue."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognise?" She sounded impatient with them now. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

The Doctor looked around curiously until he spotted a large container with a large brown face sitting in it near one of the windows. "No, I think I've found him." The Doctor said finally heading towards the face.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave these gentleman in your care?" Jatt asked her and Novice Hamm nodded.

"Oh, and I think you have an escaped psychiatric patient running around the hospital. She called herself Rose Tyler. I'd inform the others." Jack said sounding concerned and trying to keep a straight face.

"Certainly, sir." Jatt responded as she turned to leave. The minute her back was turned both Jack and the Doctor started to laugh.

"I'm mean," The Doctor asked.

"Don't worry we can pick her up when we leave."

"Hmmmm maybe." The Doctor responded and turned to look at Novice Hamm who looked confused about the conversation. "How is he?" He asked her gesturing towards the face.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep." Novice Hamms said the confusion gone, now they were back on a familiar subject. "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or..." She trailed off.

"We met just the once on Platform One." The Doctor informed her and Jack. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?" Jack wondered.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible." Hamm replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible." He winked at Jack before kneeling down to touch the glass in front of him gently. "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor." He told the sleeping head.

After about an hour passed, while Jack waited in one of the chairs, the Doctor went to go find water. He returned with three cups and handed one to Jack and then another to Novice Hamm before heading over to the window to look out. Outside the skyscrapers of New, New York stood against the bright orange sky of sunset. Flying cars raced to their destinations over the rushing river below.

"That's very kind. There's no need." Novice Hamm said humbly.

"You're the one working." The Doctor responded.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

"Are we the only visitors?" Jack asked.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left." She told them sadly but her voice grew happier as she continued. "Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's just a story." Novice Hamms told him.

"Tell me the rest." The Doctor said.

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God." He turned to look at Jack. Jack pointed at him. He rolled his eyes at Jack as the phone in Jack's pocket began to ring.

"She's found us." Jack informed him, as he pulled out the phone and looked at the screen.

"Answer it." The Doctor sighed.

"You answer it." Jack responded and threw the phone towards him. The phone opened as he caught it.

"Er, wotcha." Rose said over the phone. He mouthed the word "wotcha" at Jack, looking confused.

"Where've you been?" He asked trying to sound concerned. "Jack and I have been looking all over for you. How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"

"I'm on my way, governor." Rose responded. "I shall proceed up the apples and Pears."

The Doctor held the phone away from his ear. "Sounds like they caught her, she sounds even crazier than normal." He informed Jack.

"You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe." He told Rose, placing the phone back to his ear. "Remember him?"

"Of course I do. That big old boat race."

"I'd better go. See you in a minute." He closed the phone quickly.

"Think we have time to run?" Jack grinned at him.

"If we're lucky the cat's will find her before she gets up here." The Doctor told Jack.

"And if we're not?" Jack asked.

"Then she'll be here in a few minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

They hear cheering across the ward and then the Duke of Manhattan announce. "Didn't think I was going to make it." Curious Jack and the Doctor wandered over to his bed.

"It's that man again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy." The Duke said happily.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." His assistant stated.

"Look at me. No sign of infection." He smiled at the Doctor who looked at Jack confused.

"Champagne, sir?" A waiter came over and offered them two glasses. The Doctor held up a hand in a polite refusal. Jack took and drank quickly one glass before picking up the other and sipping it. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him.

"What it's a celebration."

Shaking his head the Doctor turned back to the Duke. "You had Petrifold Regression, right?" He asked him.

"That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured."

"But that's impossible." The Doctor said passively as he took the third glass of champagne out of Jack's hands and set it back on the tray.

A cat nurse came up behind them smiling. "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." She told them smugly.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" Jack asked.

"What's in that solution?" The Doctor put his glasses on and looked at the IV bag carefully.

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is." He said turning to her.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality." She looked the Doctor up and down. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor and this is..."

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack interrupted and took the Matron's hand, kissing the back of it. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Stop it."

"I'm just saying hello."

"That is not just saying hello that is flirting." The two argued as another nurse came up.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care." She said softly.

"If you would excuse me." The Matron turned and walked quickly away with the nurse. Jack and the Doctor watched her go.

"Now that she is gone, let's find out what is going on here." The Doctor told Jack. "Take that end and I'll start here."

Both of them are looking around when he hears a slight whistle. Looking up, he sees Jack make a motion with his head towards the door, where much to his dismay Rose has wandered into the room. He ducked behind a cubicle with a man floating in midair. Jack chuckled as he joined him.

"Doctor," Rose called out in a weird accent.

"She found us." The Doctor giggled.

"You told her where we were, remember." Jack whispered back. "Think we can make a run for it." The Doctor peeked around the corner of the curtains before shaking his head.

"She's got the lift covered." He told Jack. Jack looked around and then flung himself back quickly.

"Shit, I think she saw me." He hissed and a moment later Rose appeared in front of them. Glaring at Jack, the Doctor put a huge grin on his face.

"There you are. Come and look at this patient." He said and went to grab her hand, changed his mind and grabbed her sleeve with two fingers before heading over to the patients.

"Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." He led her over to another bed. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" He asked her.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Rose replied and Jack and the Doctor exchanged looks.

"Rose, what's with the voice?" He asked curious.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me." She said. Before he could react, Rose grabbed him and pressed her mouth against his. The Doctor gagged and tried to pull away as she kissed him passionately. Jack intervened and pulled Rose off of the Doctor.

"Terminal's this way." Rose said and turned to head to a computer terminal by the lift. As soon as her back was turned the Doctor fell to his hands and knees breathing hard. He gagged again and smiled slightly when he felt Jack's comforting hand on his back, rubbing gently.

"I'm sorry." Jack said softly. He waited for the Doctor to regain his composure before helping him to his feet and taking his hand. The two of them reluctantly went to where Rose was looking at the terminal. He leaned into look, while keeping his distance from her at the same time.

"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry." He said out loud before muttering, "No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" Rose stated leaning closer to look at the screen. The Doctor stared at her in surprise for a moment.

"You're right. Well done." The Doctor said finally.

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Rose wondered. "It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." She told him.

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" He asked her curiously.

"Try the installation protocol." She stated matter of factly.

"Yeah. Of course." He said and then looked at her closely. "No sorry. Hold on."

Jack looked at the Doctor surprised. "When did you get smart?"

"That's not Rose," The Doctor said looking at Jack.

"That isn't Rose," Jack agreed.

"It's an improvement though."

"Yes, it is" He agreed before pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing to the interface, the wall slid down to reveal a corridor hiding behind the panel.

"Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." Jack said as Rose started to head in the two stayed behind for a moment. "What should we do about Rose."

"I don't know, for once she's not giving me a headache."

"Think Jackie will notice a difference." Jack chuckled.

"Probably." The Doctor sighed. "Let's find out what is going on here and then we will worry about Rose." He squeezed Jack's hand and then two of them headed into the corridors after her.


	8. Chapter 8

They follow Rose in to the corridors and down a staircase. The room extends has rows of cells and the floors stretch what looks like the length of the building. Walking over to a random door he pulls out his sonic and opens it. Inside a very sick man is being held up.

"That's disgusting." Rose gags.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asks stepping closer and the Doctor places a hand on his chest to keep him away as he closes the door again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He tells the man as the door shuts and then he opens the one next to it to find a young woman staring out at him.

"What disease is that?" Rose asks curiously.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy." he tells her sadly as he exchanges glances with Jack again. "They've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?" Rose panics slightly.

"The air's sterile." He responds as he closes the door on the woman.

"How many patients are there?" Jack ask him as he leans on the railing and looks at the endless rows.

"They're not patients." he says disgusted leaning with Jack. Jack takes his hand and squeezes it comfortingly and the Doctor smiles at him.

"But they're sick." Rose chimes in.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats." He spats the last word as he rubs the back of his neck. Releasing Jack's hand he turns to look at Rose. "They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame explains as she comes up behind him. He feels as disgusted with her as he did when Rose kissed him. Just the thought of that kiss made his stomach flip again.

"When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" Jack asks her angrily.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." Novice Hame says calmly.

"What, by killing?" The Doctor scoffs.

"Can you do her next?" Jack points his thumb at Rose and the Doctor places his hand on Jack's lowering it as he shakes his head. He mouths to Jack "Not the Time," before turning his attention back to Novice Hame.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." She sounds as though she is laughing at them and the Doctor feels his fury rising.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" He screams at her and Jack tries to place a comforting hand on his shoulder though he is just as angry. The Doctor quickly shrugs it off.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. But in the end all they are is flesh."

"These people are alive." Jack chimes in furious.

"And if others live because of this, then life is worthless." The Doctor says his voice going deathly calm.

"But who are you to decide that?"

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." He threatens her and their eyes meet. He almost looks away first as he hears Rose open her mouth and worries that there is going to be another incident like the Sycorax.

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Rose asks.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" He finally speaks up as he is surprised by the intelligent question coming from her mouth.

"I don't know what you mean." Novice Hame looks at him confused.

"Rose isn't this smart." The Doctor explains.

"Dumb as a bag of rocks, I believe is the correct phrase." Jack adds.

"Actually I think the rocks are smarter," The Doctor corrects him. "Now while it is a nice change, and I am sure her mum will appreciate it, I need to know what you have done."

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame enunciates each word at him.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose pouts crossing her arms.

"These people are dying, and Rose wouldn't care." he says to Rose.

"I doubt she would even notice," Jack sniggered.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer." Rose stepped towards the Doctor and reached for his tie. He scrambled back from her and placed Jack between them, worried she was going to try to kiss him again. Rose or not he really didn't want her to kiss him. "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" He asks.

"The last human." Rose whispers.

"Cassandra?" He says at the same time Jack says, "Me?"

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Rose rolls her eyes as she pulls out a vial of perfume and squirts at the two of them. He tries to desperately cling to consciousness as the world grows dark around him.


End file.
